Resident Evil 5 Other Ending
by CapcomGirl
Summary: This is another ending to Resident Evil 5 if you died in the Wesker battle at the end of the game. There is a little bit of Chris/Jill in it. Oh and the battle with Wesker is not with Sheva and Chris its with Jill and Chris!


_CapcomGirl:__** Hey people thanks for taking a look at my story, well as some of you know this is my first one so… *Rubs head starting to get nervous* **_

_**Wesker: **__It sucks! I mean really bad! *Evil laugh*_

_**CapcomGirl: **__You know what Wesker you suck! *Looks at you* The story isn't that bad for my first, but Wesker thinks all my stuff sucks, and I mean everything I do! *Points to my drawings and stories*_

_**Wesker: **__Well you don't need to show me stuff._

_**CapcomGirl: **__Wesky you take my stuff and read it, and you look at my drawing and stuff like that, so don't you talk to me about, me not showing it to you! *Sticks tongue out at Wesker*_

_**Wesker: **__Fine then, but all you write about it Chris and Jill… or me sometimes, but it is mostly them you know! I thought that I was your favorite character?_

_**CapcomGirl: **__Hey I'm sorry, I think that they are a really cute couple and plus Chris is cute! _

_**Wesker: **__What about me?_

_**CapcomGirl: **__*Rolls eyes* Wesky lets just let them read the story ok?_

_**Wesker: **__Fine then, but you will be answering my question later. _

_**CapcomGirl: **__Ok here's the story and please R&R! *Smiles and winks*_

_**Chris's POV.**_

_I opened my dark blue eyes, but after every thing I have seen I really don't think I even know if they are the same color that they used to be. I looked around the area, and notice that I was still alive but how could I be? I mean I had just gotten into a plane crash, and lived? How was it possible? I mean I'm happy to be alive but still how, and what about Wesker did he make it? And wait where's Sheva?! I got up just a bit when I noticed that I was laying on the gravel ground with a yellow and reddish glow to it. I raised head to look forward and saw that I was surrounded by a hot river of magma. This only meant that I was in a volcano. The plane must have crashed into it after the fight with… him. _

"_Josh look Chris is up, I will go check him out." I heard a woman's voice say to a person, more than likely Josh Stone. He was a good friend of mine, and a even better friend to Sheva. She knew him better than I did. But I knew that he was a good man, I mean he went through just as much hell as me and Sheva did._

_Next thing that I knew hands had touch my shoulders, but it was a gentile touch one that I could barely even feel if I didn't hear that they were coming to check on me. I turned my head up to look up at the women it was. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and was in what looked to be a battle suit. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seem in my life at this time I knew that this woman was the one and only Jill Valentine._

"_Jill!" I said to her, I mean how was she here? How did she get out of Wesker's hands? No matter how many questions I asked it wouldn't change a fact that she was here with me. I haven't seen her ever since the Spencer Estate went she had throw her self out the window to save my life from Wesker. Well the closest time was when she was under the control of Wesker. _

"_Hey Chris how are you feeling?" She asked as her blonde pony tail had fallen a crossed her shoulder onto the black part of her battle suit as she looked down at me. The new look that she had was all right I guess I mean I did miss the chocolate brown hair that she once had. But if she wanted to keep it blonde then it was fine with me. The suit I'm sure that she would never where again after this, I mean it was Wesker who had made it. _

"_I'm feeling ok, nothing big, really." I gave her a wink and a smile._

"_Well ok then, here let me help you up." She said as she went under my arm and was helping me to my feet. I really didn't need the help but if she want to help me, hell I wasn't going to say no. I got my feet and Jill had let go of me and was standing on her own as was I. _

"_Where is Sheva, is she ok?" I asked remembering my new partner that I had gotten to come with me on this mission to Africa. But things turned into a different story later down the road on are mission. The thing is that she was with me the whole way, and she never turned back she was with me with no question about it._

"_She is with Josh right now, she got pretty bumped around in the plane crash, she has a lot of injures." _

"_Oh I see, will she be ok?" I said becoming a little worried I mean if she had died then I would never forgive myself because it would have been my fault that she had died. _

"_Yes it isn't anything I little time couldn't fix. But with a bit of Rebecca's help she will be better in no time you know that." Jill said with a smile on her face, that I haven't seen in so many years. I think that was what I had missed the most, that and having her there for me when I needed it. _

"_Jill… there has been something I have been wanting to tell you." Why did I just say that I shouldn't do this, not now… but what if I don't get another chance to tell her that I'm madly in love with her. I would do anything for her and I mean anything for her._

"_Yes Chris what is it?" She said looking at me, more than likely waiting for me to continue what I was saying. _

"_Well I know that this isn't the best time but, Jill… I love you. I have loved you for a really long time and just thought you should know. Just in case… you know" Her face turn into a red blush as it walked a cross her beautiful face. I could also feel my face turning a bright red color and it was starting to heat up._

"_Well Chris… it's the same for me as well, I had wanted to tell you but then the Spencer Estate happened and well you know, here we are." _

"_Wow really, I guess that is a little funny. But really Jill I love you and if we get out of here, maybe we could go out some time?"_

"_I would love to Chris." She said with the same beautiful smile on. At that moment I moved closer to her and put my hand on her face. She had grabbed my hand when I placed it and I was about to kiss her when._

"_I should have killed you years ago! Chris!" I heard a echo of the one man who has messed up my life so many times before. Albert Wesker. I turned to face him and ready my handgun by pointing it at him. He was standing on the top of the plane that had just crashed minutes earlier. Bu this time his was… shirtless. _

"_Your mistake, its over Wesker!" I yelled back at him pulling my gun and was getting ready to firer at him. _

"_Over?" He started a evil dark laugh as he took to steps closer to the end of the plane. "I'm just getting started!" He yelled as he turned to the right and then slammed his hand through the Uroboros missile that he was going to use to destroy the world. But luckily Sheva and I had stopped him before he could do so, by crashing the plane. _

_(__**CapcomGirl**__: Ok this part was really hard to explain so if I don't do a really good job then I'm sorry. __L Oh and just play the ending to Resident Evil 5, or watch it on Youtube and you will know what I'm saying.*Winks*) _

_Next thing I knew Uroboros had started to crawl up Wesker's arm and then all over his body. Wesker then had pulled his arm out from the missile and a peace of metal had been caught in the B.O.W. Soon I saw that Uroboros and well Wesker him self was using the metal as a weapon. Uroboros had made its way all around his body and it had really started to take him over, he wasn't the same Wesker… he was even worst then the old one. _

_Wesker skin had grown darker around the places that Uroboros had went, and his right arm had become a long and thick arm with the metal weapon in it. His skin was showing holes on his face that Uroboros had made as it went through his neck and around his face. One thing that had not changed and that was his eyes, they were the same dark red and yellowish color that they had always been, with the black slits in them. _

"_Time to die Chris!" Wesker said as he jumped down off the plane and was a few feet in front of Jill and I. I got in front of Jill when Wesker took a step forward, and I was starting to push her back to make sure that he wouldn't get to her. I wasn't going to let even get within ten feet of her after what he had done to her. _

"_Jill lets go we can't fight him here! Move!" I said as I turned around and grabbed my gun and started to run the other way. Jill had also started to run with me but she was ahead of me by a few feet. She ran first an unsteady rock bridge, I was right behind her. I second I stepped on it had clasped and I had fallen to the gravel ground under me. _

"_Chris!" I heard Jill yell from the other side of the bridge, thank god that she had made it to the other side. I got back up to my feet after falling a few times. I was in so much pain, that was the second time I had fallen in a day. First a plane now a bridge could my day get any worst._

_I waved my hand at her, and said "Go hurry!"_

"_But Chris!" She sounded worried but then I saw Wesker jumping down from the top of the cliff that I had just fallen off. _

"_Jill, I will meet you later, just get over there!" I yelled back at her as I pulled my gun and aimed at Wesker. _

_I knew that I couldn't really fight him down here so I looked in back of me and there was a bigger area to fight, maybe if I got there I could get Wesker to back off me a little bit. I broke into a mad run and started up the rock path that lead to the open area. Was making it until I last my balance and fell to the ground inches away from the top of the rock path. I turned quickly to see Wesker starting to spin his arm well what used to be his arm, and use it as a weapon with the metal that was poking out of it. Almost as a knife that could end my life in a second if I got to close. Wesker let out a deadly laugh as he walked closer to me, this was it I was done for._

_Next thing I heard gun shots, but from where? Wesker was hit in the back in a weak spot that was on the top right of his back. I looked up to where the shots had come from and there was Jill with a rife. She pulled it down as she looked back at Wesker. _

"_Thanks Jill!" I yelled back at her. _

"_CHRIS!" Wesker yelled as his other arm that was still his own soon started to rise in the air and then Uroboros had began to take over this arm as well. He turned and looked at me and then smiled with yellow eyes this time. There was no red or even a black slit in them any more. He then jumped to the other side of the volcano where… Jill was. _

"_Damn you!" He yelled as he walked closer to Jill. With each step he was taking, my heart started to rush faster and faster. I knew that if I didn't do any thing she was going to be done for and there would be nothing I could do. _

_I grabbed my rife off from my back. The same rife that I had used to fight Wesker with in the battle where Jill was being controlled by him with a virus called P-30. Lucky for me I was able to snap her back to normal by pulling the device off her chest. I was so happy to have her back to normal, and not trying to kill me. _

_I saw that I only had about twelve shots left in it, I was hoping that it would be enough to get Wesker away from Jill long enough so she could get away. I pulled to gun up and zoomed in all the way and was looking for a weak spot on Wesker that would hold him back. _

_Wesker was starting to spin his __tentacle like arm at Jill this time and I knew that I had to find the weak spot as quick as I could. I couldn't, I wouldn't lose her again to this bastard, not again. I happened to get a quick look at the front of Wesker and there was a yellow heart like thing where his heart should had been. Well that was even if he had a heart in the first place. I aimed at it hoping that this would work. I shot it and it hit the heart like thing strait on, a really nice shot. Wesker had let out a deep growl that had echoed in the volcano walls and he took a few steps back, due to the pain of the shot. _

_(__**CapcomGirl**__: Oh and this is another part that is really hard to explain but you will know what I'm talking about if you play the ending or watch it on Youtube.)_

"_Jill move quick I will hold Wesker off the best that I can, you just need to move quick got it." I yelled to her, seeing that she was firing on Wesker and not running. _

"_But-" _

_I had cut her off. "Jill I got him you just get out of there got it!" _

"_Ditto." She said as she started on a mad run down the other side of the volcano._

_I pulled my rife back up seeing that Wesker had recovered from the attack and was walking back over to her. I aimed again and this time it had hit him strait on again, other nice shot. _

"_AHH!" I heard Jill scream. I looked quickly over at her and she was hanging on to the side of the volcano about to fall in at any given time. It must have been another one of the weak spots on the volcano, like the one that I had fallen from earlier. _

"_Jill, just hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled at her, knowing that she could have pulled her self up with a little bit of time. So I had to keep Wesker off her long enough for her to pull her self up, let just hope that she can._

_I aimed at Wesker again with my rife, but he was ready this time was had started to throw what seemed like Uroboros at me. I was able to doge the attack, lucky me. I was catching my breathe when once again he had thrown Uroboros at me, but I dogged it again. Wesker was starting a deep evil laugh once again and a smirk came a crossed his face as he thrown it at me again. This time I wasn't so lucky and it had hit me hard in the chest and I fallen to the ground hard. I was really hurt due to the attack but then I remember Jill need my help and I couldn't let her down… not again. She need my help. I got to my feet again and noticed that Jill wasn't holding the side on the volcano any more and Wesker was about three feet away from the area of the volcano that Jill was holding for dear life. _

'_No he didn't get to her, did he? He couldn't have, could he?' I said to my self hoping that it wasn't true and I didn't lose her… not again, not because of him. But was it really him that had did it, or was I the one who had failed her in the first place, but not being there to keep Wesker off her. I started to feel a wet watery cold tear running down my face. This wasn't happening to me, no not this time on please on this time, I don't know if I can go through this again. _

"_Chris!" A sweet and beautiful voice called to me. I turned quickly to my right to see that Jill was still alive and Wesker was closing in on her and she was out of room to run. _

"_Jill!" I yelled back to her seeing that she was in some trouble. I looked around to try and find some thing that could help her get across the lava river and join me on this side of the volcano. Then I happened to see a rock, I huge rock, maybe the biggest one I had ever seen in my life. But I maybe able to push into the river and help her over here. I jumped down off the flat area where I was, and down on to a small rock path that lead to the rock. I paused for a moment and then briefly looked back at Jill and Wesker and then started to push my self into the volcanic rock. I was pulling and pushing into the rock with all the strength that I had left in my body. My hands were digging the into it and I was doing the best that they could. But the thing is I was really moving it! I couldn't believe that I was really doing this, I was like a super hero, just like Sheva had said earlier. _

_(__**CapcomGirl**__: I just had to do that I mean it was way to good to not add it. *Winks and laughs*)_

_Soon I notice that my pushing and pulling had made the volcanic rock move into the lava river. Jill was loading her machineguns when she had seen the massive rock fall into the river of lava and her mouth had dropped open, I bet that Wesker had also. _

_(__**Wesker: **__Yes it did to say the truth, I mean how the hell did Redfield do that!!_

_**CapcomGirl: **__Shut up, people are trying to read, sorry about that. *Gives Wesker a evil look*)_

"_Chris, how did you do that?!"_

"_No time to explain just jump over here, I'll catch you, I promise." _

"_Alright!" She said as she jumped on to the volcanic rock and then jumped once again and this time she was jumping over to me. I had my arms out to catch her when she jumped. Then I felt her jump into my arms and I caught her quick, she was breathing very fast and her heart was pounding even faster. _

"_T-thanks C-Chris really." She said as she gave me a faint smile._

"_No problem Jilly any time." I said returning the smile to her. I helped her back up to her feet and let go of her, but making sure that she wouldn't fall._

"_You to are only making harder on your self's! You can't stop me, I will be a god!" Wesker said from the other side of the volcano, the same place that Jill was moments earlier. Wesker had jumped over to the side that Jill and I where._

"_Jill run up to the flat area up there!" I said pointing to the area that I had just came from earlier. She just nodded and started on a dead run with me right behind her._

"_Chris I wish that you could see that I'm trying to save the world, and with Uroboros I can finally do this!" Wesker said with another deep and evil laugh that echoed in the volcano. _

"_Wesker you were always crazy you know that!" I said as I running as fast as I could, I was a few feet behind Jill. Soon we were on the flat surface and Wesker had jumped up on to it. 'Don't I ever get a break?' I said to my self in my head, already knowing what the answer was… No Christopher Redfield you never do. _

"_Lets finish this once and for all!" Wesker said as he took a few step closer to me and Jill. _

"_Fine then lets!" Jill snapped back at him as she grabbed her machineguns and started to open fire on Wesker's weak spot on is chest. _

_I happened to look at it and it look as if it was closed around by Uroboros or some thing like that. That meant that we wouldn't be able to do great damage to him until it had opened. I grabbed my rife and started to aim at Wesker's head hoping that I would be able to do some damage._

"_I won't lose not to you!" Wesker screamed after a while of shooting at him with all the weapons Jill and I had on us. Then the heat like thing that was covered by Uroboros had opened, and at that second I knew what I had to do. _

_**Jill's POV. **_

_I was firing like crazy at the bastard that had messed my life up so much and made me almost kill the man I loved. I knew that this wasn't the best time to get to involved in love but… it was hard not to, I love Chris so much._

_Next thing I knew Chris was jumping on Wesker's back and was ripping open the heart like thing on his chest. _

"_Now Jill! Shoot him!" Chris yelled to me. But then it hit me, I couldn't well not without hitting him._

"_I can't with out shooting you!" _

"_Then shoot through me!" He yelled at me. I felt my heart sink down deep, so deep that I thought that I was going to drop dead right there. 'I can't Chris, you know that you mean to much to me for me to do that… I… love you!' I said inside my head really wanting to say it out loud. _

"_Jill, come on if I go down with Wesker then it will be worth my death, now do it!" He yelled at me, even louder this time and I knew that he was… right and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_Wesker was starting to squirm back and forth, and I knew that he would soon break free and then we would both be dead. But how could I kill Chris I mean I know that I would kill Wesker too, but would I be able to even live with my self after this, I love him so much to let him go. _

_I felt I wet tear run down my pail face and hit the gravel volcanic floor and splashed as it hit the ground and mixed with the dirt and gravel. _

_Next thing I knew I had my knife in my hand and was running up to Wesker as fast as I could. I started to stab the knife into Wesker's heart like thing and I knew that Chris was also starting to feel the pain, and was starting to hear him get weak with little whimpers that escaped his mouth. _

_My head was spinning and I was still stabbing Wesker with all my power and I could hear Chris trying to hold back the pain that was being dealt to him as well. I knew that after this Wesker would be gone and so would… Chris. Chris Redfield the man who had given everything for me to come back home. Another tear ran down my face as I continued to stab Wesker again and again._

_(__**CapcomGirl**__: I think I'm going to cry. *Crying* Wesky I need a hug!_

_**Wesker: **__Suck it up! It isn't that bad. And you know that I don't give hugs.) _

_Next thing I knew Wesker had let out a deadly scream showing that he was in agony and pain. He then was on his knees, writhing in pain. Wesker had clasped to the gravel rock volcanic floor of the volcano, dead. He was finally gone. Next Chris had also fallen to the gravel ground on his knees. _

"_Jill…" He spoke as I ran over to him and grabbed him quickly holding him up with my body weight on my arm. _

"_C-Chris p-please don't d-die I can't l-live with out y-you!" I was crying and was unable to stop my self from crying, it was to hard. _

"_I'm… happy that… Wesker is gone… thanks to you… Jill sorry… that I couldn't" He coughed up blood from his mouth and I wiped it away. "Keep my promise that… I would be… there for you… Jill I… love… you…" He pulled me close to him and kissed me... and I was returned the kiss but a few seconds later he broke it and clasped to the gravel ground._

_I grabbed him and pulled him close to me and started to shake him. "C-Chris y-you can't b-be d-dead. C-Chris please I-I l-love you t-too, but you c-can't d-die not n-now!" I was crying even harder this wasn't happening to me, it couldn't be happening to me it just couldn't… I loved him. What ever happened to the happy endings where everyone just lived and then the princess gets married to the beautiful prince and they both live happily ever after? Maybe this really wasn't another happy ending for the books? No this wasn't another damn story! It was my fucked up life and because of me Chris is dead! Maybe this was the way it was going to happen in the end, I had lost everyone I ever loved or care about. _

_I looked at his face and went through his hair and a tear escaped my eyes, and it hit him on his now pail face. His skin was about the same color as mine. At that time I knew that I would never be Jill Valentine ever again, my life meant nothing, I had lost everyone that I ever care about, it was the end of me and the end of my life. There was nothing to live for without you. I closed my eyes as an accented voice crackled over the radio, it was Josh Stone._

"_Hey where are you guys, is Wesker dead?" Josh sounded a little bit worried and scared._

"_Y-yeah J-Josh Wesker is d-dead its finally o-over." I said trying to stop my tears but they just wouldn't stop. _

'_Chris you did it, you did what you always said you were going to do.' I said in my head as I was shaking it to the right and left, trying to tell my self that he was not dead. 'And Chris if you can still hear me, I want you to know the answer to the question you asked me before the Spencer Estate. Yes… it is really worth fighting for. Because for a world without fear, yeah its worth it. Trust me on this I will remember this. This is what will keep you and me alive in this world. I promise you that.' At that time I knew that Christopher Redfield had had given his life to end Wesker's life as well, it was hard to accept but I knew that this is what he wanted in the first place. He told me a while back that he would give his life to stop these bio threats, at any cost, even if it meant loosing is own life._

_**Wesker's POV.**_

_Hours Later… _

_I felt my whole body all most fall to the ground again. I was in so much damn pain, but it was getting better, it must be the virus kicking in. I was able to get to my feet and look around to see that Redfield's body was still there, but there was no Jill. _

"_Well Redfield, looks like I win this time." I could feel the feeling of victory in this battle. Chris was dead my plans could continue in any way I wanted. My enemy was dead, gone forever, this world would soon be mine!_

_I was walking over to the other side of the volcano when I notice that I was no longer infected with Uroboros, I was my self again. I took a glance down at the ground and saw that I was in bad shape, I would need to wait a bit for my body to heal. I glance back at Chris's dead body one more time feeling so much victory over him. Now there was nothing in my way, no one person would ever dare to fight me, I had finally won this battle. I jumped out of the volcano and walked to walk to the water that was surrounding the volcano._

_I pushed back a few pieces of hair that had fallen into my face. With a grin that came over my face I looked into the water as the sun rise had just started. _

"_Now where to start my work, is the only question." I took a look around and then it hit me. "Just think all this will be mine… in due time. I will become the god that will rule this world." I laughed as I walked way into the bright sun that had just come over the horizon. _

_**CapcomGirl**__: Well there you go, thanks for reading the story __J__! *Whipping tears off my face*_

_**Wesker**__: *Hugs CapcomGirl* _

_**CapcomGirl**__: Albert Wesker what are you doing? *Twitching*_

_**Wesker**__: You didn't make me die! I won, I beat Chris! _

_**CapcomGirl**__: I thought that would have been a cool ending to get if you died in the Wesker fight, that is the ending you get. And I thought that Jill and Chris not Sheva and Chris should have been the ones to kill you. *Smiles*_

_**Wesker**__: Thanks a lot! *Lets me go* I knew I was favorite Resident Evil character. *Grins*_

_**CapcomGirl**__: Yes Wesky you are my favorite, and always will be, and I bet that CAPCOM will bring you back in Resident Evil 6 or something like that._

_**Wesker**__: Sweet can't wait. Well we should get going we have Uroboros to be working on right now, and trying to take over the world, instead of listen to a story. *Wesker gets up off the chair he was sitting on*_

_**CapcomGirl**__: Oh ok, *Looks at the clock* shit we are late! *Grabs Wesker's hand* Lets go we got to go!_

_**Wesker**__: Alright, but what about the people reading this, don't you want to say goodbye?_

_**CapcomGirl**__: Oh yeah thanks Wesky. *Turns and looks at you and smiles* Well I hope that you liked it. Please R&R, and bye!! *Waves and runs out of the room with Wesker* ^_^_


End file.
